Matt Donovan
Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan is a main character of The Vampire Diaries. He is the son of Kelly Donavan. He was born and raised in the town of Mystic Falls. Matt is also the ex-boyfriend of Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert and brother of Vicki Donovan. After the death of Elena's parents, Elena broke up with Matt because of losing interest in him after her parents died, although Matt still cares about Elena deeply and they kept their relationship as good friends. In the beginning of the series, Matt struggles with his sister, Vicki because she becomes a vampire but then tragically dies. Upon learning about the existence of supernatural creatures, he starts helping his friends to defeat enemies that cause terror in their home. He also becomes a Medium like Jeremy Gilbert Throughout the series, Caroline and Matt begin dating and he encourages her to become a more caring, kind, and selfless young woman. His best friends are Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood. Matt is a member of the Donovan Family. History Early History Matt was born in Mystic Falls. He is the son of Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. He had an older sister, Vicki Donovan. Because Kelly and Miranda Gilbert, who was Elena's adoptive mother, were best friends since high school, Matt knew Elena since infancy, occasionally sharing a crib. They grew up together, being really close childhood friends, and began dating in their teenage years feeling they owed it to themselves to try. When Elena's parents died, she broke up with Matt because she needed time alone to figure out her feelings. Matt still hoped they could be together, but it was not likely to happen due to Elena's instant connection to the new student, Stefan Salvatore. It's something he might still mourn about. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Matt Donovan/Season 1|Season One Matt Donovan/Season 2|Season Two Matt Donovan/Season 3|Season Three Matt Donovan/Season 4|Season Four Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, since graduation Matt has been touring the world with Rebekah and even met another girl named Nadia, but returns to Mystic Falls once their summer of fun is over. He is helping out at the End Of Summer celebration and Rebekah approaches him, where the two make out. The Original tries to convince Matt to come with her to New Orleans but Matt tells her that he needs a job and that he must face reality. At the celebration, Nadia catches Matt's eye and he follows her into an alleyway, where she returns the Gilbert Ring to Matt after robbing him and Rebekah. Matt intercepts the ring and a man emerges, grabbing Matt's head and casts a spell on him. The last shot of Matt shows his eyes turning black before collapsing on the ground. In True Lies, Matt and Jeremy are tasked by Damon to keep Katherine safe from Silas. He interrupts a brawl between Katherine and a local woman compelled by Silas and takes her at gunpoint. Stopping at a convenience store for gas, Katherine is recognized by the attendant and Matt knocks him out before he can alert Silas to her whereabouts. Later, Matt is holed up in the woods with Jeremy and Katherine hiding from Silas. Silas arrives at their location and attempts to use his mind control on Matt. His mind tricks are unsuccessful and Matt yells to Jeremy and Katherine to escape. Curious as to why his mind control didn't work, Silas probes Matt's mind and realizes that Gregor has already possessed him. He snaps Matt's neck before resuming his chase for Katherine. Matt's Gilbert Ring saves him and he awakens on The Other Side. There, he meets up with Bonnie and learns more about the Gilbert Ring and the Other Side. During their conversation he realizes Bonnie is dead. The two share an embrace as he finds his body to return to the real world. Matt is awoken by Jeremy and he remembers nothing about his experience on the Other Side. In Original Sin, Nadia confronts Matt outside the Mystic Grill. He angrily berates her for messing with his head and demands to know why he's having blackouts. She responds by phrasing a codeword which causes Gregor to emerge from Matt. Gregor is also angry with her for killing him and wants to know where his body was buried. Nadia reminds him that this is all according to plan. Later, Matt wakes up on the floor covered in mud and wonders how he got there. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Matt tells Jeremy that he's freaking out and wants to show him something. When Jeremy arrives at the Lockwood Mansion, Matt shows him a dagger that he found in his pocket and tells him that he's been blacking out. Jeremy inquires about the Gilbert Ring Matt wears, and Matt responds that the Gilbert Ring has nothing to do with the blackouts. Jeremy notices Matt has set cameras up all over the house to help him figure out how he's losing time. Matt asks if Bonnie can help with his problems but Jeremy quickly evades the subject and leaves. Matt later wakes up from a nap and notices his hand is cut. Replaying the video from the camera he set up, he watches himself answer the phone. Matt is perplexed as he sees Gregor take control of himself and grab the dagger from the desk. Gregor speaks into the camera and tells Matt to protect the dagger at all cost while cutting his hand as a warning. Later, Matt is present while everybody is paying their respects to Bonnie. He is noticeably upset and in tears during her memorial. In Dead Man on Campus, Matt is serving drinks to Katherine at the Mystic Grill. Katherine is obviously drunk and he tries to cut her off; telling her she's starting to annoy the other customers. While replaying a video of himself transforming into Gregor, Katherine overhears and is piqued. She tells him she will help him out if he keeps pouring her drinks. She tells him a little about The Travellers and their ability to possess people. Matt asks about Nadia and Katherine mentions she knows her. Later, Matt is led into a room where Nadia, Katherine and Stefan are. Nadia summons Gregor per her mother's request. It is revealed the dagger that is in Matt's possession is the only thing that can disperse a Traveller's essence from it's host. Katherine plunges the dagger into Matt, freeing him of Gregor's possession. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Matt is tasked by Katherine to help her get back into shape. After a six second handstand, Katherine falls to the ground. Matt tells her it was a nice try but Katherine says it was a horrible attempt and wants to prolong her death as long as possible. Matt sarcastically says it will happen, but Katherine couldn't hear what he said. She panics, thinking that she's losing her hearing and her body is falling apart. Matt gives her some water and tells her to take deep breaths. He asks her why she just doesn't ingest vampire blood but she says she's already tried and her body keeps rejecting it. Nadia arrives and slaps Katherine across the face for leaving a suicide note, much to Matt's amusement. Later, Nadia is waiting for Matt outside the Mystic Grill. She mentions they met in a similar place but Matt says he's put it behind him. Nadia then asks if Matt will keep the Traveller's knife if Katherine decides to try Traveller possession. Matt wants nothing to do with the dagger, saying he just recently got rid of it. He tells Nadia that Katherine only cares about Katherine. Nadia responds that she spent 500 years looking for her mother and now that she's found her, she's going to lose her already. She goes on to tell Matt that she doesn't know if she should hate Katherine or be at her side as she's dying. Matt's interest is piqued and he sits down across from her. He explains that he understands what it's like to have a negligent and absentee mother. Nadia replies that he must know what it's like to hang onto the hope that just once, their mothers will do the right thing. Matt puts his hand on Nadia's to comfort her and tells her that he'll keep the knife in case Katherine changes her mind. In 500 Years of Solitude, Matt is kidnapped by Nadia and hidden in a safe underground. He is then saved by an old friend. Matt is later seen back at the Salvatore Boarding House and welcomes back Tyler. In The Devil Inside, he meets Katherine in Elena's body and she tells him that she is Katherine and would like to ask questions about Elena's life. As he refuses she compels him to keep her secret and asks him whatever she wants and he tells him. When he leaves, he finds Tyler in his house and decides to throw him a welcome party. He invites some vampires to his house for the party (Caroline, Stefan, and Elena/Katherine). When Katherine is worried about others finding out about her, she uses compulsion to ask questions for his guidance to be more like Elena. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, ''Katherine continues to use Matt as her source about Elena. While Matt is working in the bar and talking with Tyler, Nadia is always close to him so she could compel him anytime and ask questions Katherine needs. They soon are all drinking together and gossiping about their mothers, until Tyler needs to use the restroom. When Tyler sees that Nadia is compelling Matt he tells him to drink vervain so she couldn't use him anymore. When he leaves the bar Nadia comes to her and compels him, but he is wearing vervain and resists her compulsion, now Matt is sure that Nadia is compelling him. Nadia leaves and Matt is going to tell Tyler all he knows, but Nadia returns and snaps Tyler's neck and forces Matt to convince Tyler that everything is okay. Matt does as he is told and Tyler advises him to stay away from Nadia, and after it is done he leaves with Nadia. In the car Matt tells Nadia that he knows that she wasn't talking with Elena, and reveals that he suspects that Katherine is passenger in Elena's body. In ''No Exit, Matt is with Nadia who tells him that Katherine is in Elena's body. Matt is compelled by Nadia to invite her in. He tells Tyler and Caroline there's nothing to worry about. He and Nadia play cards, then she checks to see if the vervain is in his system and it isn't. He says since he won't remember anyway, he decides to make out with her. This is actually just a ploy so he could contact Caroline and tell her to help him and warn her about Katherine. He is discovered by Nadia and before she does anything, she compels him to forget and that they had sex. In Gone Girl, Matt is with the rest of the group and deciding when to kill Katherine. He is with the rest when Katherine comes to see Nadia. When Katherine goes to each of them, she tells Matt that he was the best one night stand that never happened. When Nadia's body is still on the couch, he is told Stefan is going to bury somewhere and Matt says that she deserves better and he'll do it. In While You Were Sleeping, he and Jeremy are watching Damon and giving him his daily blood. He later has Matt and takes off the ring, telling both of them to let him go. In Rescue Me, Damon desperate of his relationship with Elena goes to the Grill to talk to Matt and Tyler. In Resident Evil, in the episode, Liv enlists Matt, Jeremy and Tyler to help track the Travelers and keep them from taking control of Mystic Falls and wants to stab him with the Traveller Dagger to make sure he's not possessed, to which Matt stabs himself and Liv makes a comment on how he has too much testosterone and little brain cells. In Man on Fire, Damon looks for the Traveler Knife and goes to Matt's place to ask for it. Matt and Jeremy though are also looking for it all over the house and can't find it. They tell Damon that Tyler told them it was in the house but they didn't hear from him since then. Damon puts the pieces together and realizes that Tyler must have been possessed by a Traveler. In What Lies Beneath, Bonnie and Jeremy try to have a romantic weekend just the two of them, but Jeremy gets a text from Matt and they have to go home. Jeremy leaves and Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila (Jasmine Guy) appears to her to warn her that she has to tell Jeremy the truth about the Other Side falling apart and not giving him hope that she will find a way to stay alive. In Promised Land, he and Jeremy are enlisted by Damon to get the Travelers in the Salvatores' house. Jeremy finds Damon running in the street and picks him up and they go and find Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt. Matt and Jeremy decided to go back to Mystic Falls while the rest should try to get as far away as they can. Damon and Elena leave with Jeremy's car while Stefan and Caroline stay behind to wait for Bonnie. In Home, Damon explains that for his plan to bring everybody's loved ones back, they will have to kill many travelers so they can pass through Bonnie and their friends can pass through her to come back, like Markos did. Liz will have to gather all the travelers at one place. Matt and Jeremy will cause a gas leak, head out of the town and then somehow they'll explode the place where the travelers are gathered. At the same time, Liv will start the resurrection spell. Jeremy worries about what will happen to Bonnie when everything is in motion, but Bonnie reassures him that everything will be fine.Meanwhile, Jeremy and Matt navigate the caves under the city, trying to find the gas line. Liz successfully gathered the travelers at the Grill and tries to find a way to leave before Markos figures out that something is going on. Markos suspects something, so Liz stays for a drink to convince him nothing is happening. Matt and Jeremy find the gas line, break it to cause the leak and they leave. Season Six TBA Personality Matt is everyone's definition of the "everyday man". Out of the characters, he is the most "normal"; he does not possess any supernatural attribute, nor any supernatural artifact that makes him stand out of the rest of humanity and he wants it to stay that way. He is, however, aware of the supernatural world and has more than had his fair share of skirmishes with them in the past. Matt is often seen by some people as a person who only cares about the sport, however, he is just the opposite, Matt is strong because he wants to protect his family and friends from the dangers that threaten them every day. As far as personality goes, Matt is loyal, headstrong, and down-to-earth. These qualities make it very hard for other characters not to like him, and he has captured the hearts of several females throughout the series. Physical Appearance Matt is a very handsome young man, who stands at approximately 6' foot tall with baby blue eyes and short dark blonde hair. He has an attractive face and can be considered as the stereotypical football player in regards to his personality and physical looks. Matt's hairstyle over the seasons has remained similar, shortened with not much length except his hair was somewhat longer in the first season. On special occasions, Matt has been shown to gel his hair such as for the 60's decade dance, for a more formal style. His clothing sense is that of a typical teenager, for school as he played football, he used to wear the school Timberwolves jacket however usually wore a range of different coloured t-shirts and jeans with boots or sneaker shoes. Lately, he has been wearing checkered button-down shirts with a t-shirt underneath or shirts with an unbuttoned collar. He also wears a heavy jacket with hoods or light weight jackets, both of which are usually a darkened color. Working at the Grill, Matt has a uniform which consists of a dark blue t-shirt and black trousers. On occasions, he regularly wears a dark tuxedo and trousers with a tie. Relationships *Matt and Vicki (Brother/Sister) *Caroline and Matt (Ex-Girlfriend/Best Friends) *Elena and Matt (Ex-Girlfriend/Best Friends) *Jeremy and Matt (Best Friends, Roommates) *Matt and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Tyler and Matt (Best Friends, Roommates) *Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (Best Friends; Roommates) *Matt and Rebekah (Good Friends) *Matt and April (Good Friends) *Matt and Nadia (Ex-Fling/Allies) *Katherine and Matt (Former Enemies/Allies) Appearances 'Season 1' *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' 'Season 2' *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' 'Season 3' *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' 'Season 4' *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' 'Season 5' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' * The Devil Inside *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' 'Season 6' *TBA }} Novels In the novels, Matt's surname is Honeycutt, not "Donovan", and like the series, he is Elena's ex-boyfriend. Vicki is also not his sister in the novels. Matt Honeycutt's father is dead and his mother is only briefly mentioned and is completely dissimilar to Kelly Donovan. Name *'Matt' is a masculine name of Hebrew origin. It is from the Hebrew מַתִּתְיָהוּ ''(Mattiyahu) which means ''"Gift of Yaweh". ''Matt is a variation or short form for Matthew. In the English meaning, it means "Gift of God". *'Donovan''' is an anglicized form of the Gaelic Ó Donndubháin. Trivia * Matt's birthday is February 21st, making him an Pisces. *So far, Matt has died three times in the series. **His first "death" occurred in The Reckoning. He drowned himself to communicate with his sister Vicki. Bonnie revived him with CPR. **His second death occurred in She's Come Undone. Damon snapped his neck to turn Elena's humanity on. The Gilbert Ring resurrected him. **His third "death" occurred in True Lies. Silas snapped his neck, because he couldn't control him since he was already possessed by The Travellers. **Matt's first death was "natural" in contrast with his second death caused by "supernatural" causes. This is similar to the character of Buffy Summers who has also died twice. Like Matt, she was drowned causing her first death while her second death was also supernatural: she was killed by mystical energy. * In the books, Matt 's surname is Honeycutt, but in the TV series, his surname is Donovan. * In the books, Matt learns that Stefan and Damon are vampires and that Elena has become a vampire and needs blood. * Matt is almost killed by two of his ex-girlfriends after they've been turned into vampires, the first being Caroline in Bad Moon Rising and Elena in The Rager. * In the series, Matt has had four people he knows turnd into vampires, werewolf and a hybrid: Vicki, Caroline, Tyler (werewolf/hybrid) and Elena. * In the series, Matt was the second-to-last main character to learn about the supernatural world (before Jenna) and he is the last character to have learned this to be still alive since Jenna died one episode after. * Matt is not the brother of Vicki in the books. In the tv series, he is Vicki's brother and takes care of Vicki and his mother Kelly . * In the books, Matt becomes Stefan's best friend, but in the series, Matt is best friends with Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert. * In the series, he often shortens people's names, as well as Damon, but with nicknames - ** Vicki "Vick" ** Tyler "Ty" ** Jeremy "Jer" ** Caroline "Care" ** Bonnie "Bon" * Kevin Williamson commented on the character Matt, saying "There's a door there, that we will eventually open, but for now he's human" * Although Matt's feelings for Elena are a major recurring theme in the first season, they have seemed to have completely vanished to make way for his new feelings for Caroline , which become a major plotline in the second season particularly since Caroline is now a vampire. However, in the books, Matt's feelings for Elena never seem to go away and play an even stronger role since he still has feelings for her when he discovers the existence of the supernatural world. * Matt was the first main character who destroyed an Original (Finn) without neutralizing it. (The Murder of One). **Finn is also his first, and only kill to date. * Matt is one of three main characters that has killed an Original. The other two are Niklaus and Jeremy. * In the books, he and Damon interact more often than in the TV series. *Although Vicki was a grade above Matt, she isn't quite a year older then him. * He and Jeremy are indirectly responsible for Elena becoming a vampire. * Before Graduation, Matt had never set one foot out of Mystic Falls. **This changed when he and Rebekah took a summer trip around Europe. *Matt is the first main character to be possessed by someone through Traveler magic, the Passenger spell. *Matt is the first and only character shown to be immune to Silas's mind control, however this is due to him being possessed by Gregor at the time, the presence of another individual inside his mind prevented Silas from controlling him. *In No Exit, Katherine insists that Nadia kill Matt, but Nadia decides not to comply. *Matt is the first non-supernatural character who has shown to have been The other side when killed by supernatural entities while wearing the a Gilbert Ring. He is also the first non-supernatural character who passed through Bonnie upon death. After his third death wearing a Gilbert Ring in Resident Evil , Matt became the first wearer of Gilbert Ring to retain his memory or experience from the other side . *Matt is similar to Damon in respect of their relationships with women. **Both of them had romantic/sexual relationship with Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson. **Both of them had close relationship with three members of the Petrova family: ***Damon had sex with Katerina Petrova, Isobel Flemming and Elena Gilbert. ***Matt was the first love of Elena Gilbert and had sex with Nadia Petrova. Katerina had a small crush on him. *After five seasons of TVD, Matt remains the only main human character. Episode Absence Season One *In Season 1 Matt doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Family Ties'' **''Bloodlines'' **''Children of the Damned'' **''Miss Mystic Falls'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two *In Season 2 Matt doesn't appear in 7 episodes: **''Memory Lane'' **''Kill or Be Killed'' **''Rose'' **''Katerina'' **''The Dinner Party'' **''Klaus'' **''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *In Season 3 Matt doesn't appear in 7 episodes: **''The End of The Affair'' **''Disturbing Behavior'' **''Ordinary People'' **''The New Deal'' **''The Ties That Bind'' **''All My Children'' **''Break On Through'' Season Four *In Season 4 Matt doesn't appears in 6 episodes: **''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' **''Into the Wild'' **''Down the Rabbit Hole'' **''Because the Night'' **''American Gothic **''The Originals'' Season Five *In Season 5 Matt so far was absent from 4 episodes. **''Monster's Ball'' **''Handle with Care'' **''Death and the Maiden'' **''The Cell'' }} Tropes *Elena's former boyfriend, hasn't given up hope yet - which makes him a Dogged Nice Guy . *He is pretty much a Generic Guy , with no special qualities - except being human . *Of course, he just wants his beloved to be happy , so he forgives Elena for ditching him and tries to be friends with Stefan. *His life sucks most of the times: We don't even know if he knew his father ;his mother is an Alcoholic who left him for a boyfriend in Florida; his sister Vicki was a drug addict who got turned into a Vampire by Damon because he was bored then staked by Stefan. Ah, and Vicki came back as a ghost. She was persuaded by Esther to try and kill Elena! *Like most of the main cast, he even died once. But he was revived. *By season 4 he is the only one in the cast member to remain human, so he is the Token Human , which in this case is also a Token Minority. *He's often called as The Quaterback or ''Matty Blue Blue. '' * He's Rebekah's Morality Pet *With April and Meredith he is part of Team Normal - the humans without powers that help the super-powered heroes. References Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Donovan Family Category:Humans Category:Medium Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Male Characters